An anchor for accepting a screw and a method of using the same is provided. In an embodiment, the anchor has a generally cylindrical hollow shaft secured to a generally concave circular (or rectangular) spring-tensioned base unit. From the underside of the generally concave circular spring-tensioned base unit, the generally cylindrical hollow shaft receives a screw for mounting devices, accessories or other components (applied from the opposing side of a wall or panel). The generally concave circular spring-tensioned base unit may be secured to the wall or panel in a predominately flush manner (along the rim) and may be used to prevent insulating foam or the like from dislodging the anchor, which must remain in place during the foam process. In an embodiment, the device does not utilize adhesives or tape. Further, in an embodiment, at least one generally flat extension portion (or ‘pin’ in an alternative embodiment) extending upward from the generally concave circular spring-tensioned base unit prevents rotation of the anchor once the insulating foam is applied. The anchor is especially suitable for being secured to the wall or panel of a refrigerator or freezer before the refrigerator is foamed with insulation. Further, the present anchor for accepting a screw or fastener prevents foam from leaking into a cabinet (such as a refrigerator or freezer).
Providing anchoring devices for screws is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,178 to Pruehs discloses a screw anchoring device and method for preassembled aperture sealing attachment with an apertured panel to confine insulating material foamed in place between the panel and a spaced wall. The screw anchoring device includes a flat portion having a central helical screw receiving impression with a retained knock-out central area capable of being displaced by a screw. The device is secured to the apertured panel with a screw receiving impression overlying the panel aperture. The screw anchor device has one or more wing portions formed integrally with the flat portion, said wing portions diverging from the plane of the flat portion in a direction away from the screw receiving impression and adapted to be imbedded in the foamed insulating material. In performing the method, a utility component is placed on the opposite side of the panel from the screw anchoring device overlying the panel aperture and a screw is passed first through the utility component then through the panel aperture and then through the screw anchoring device whereby the knock-out portion of the device is displaced and the screw is retained in the central helical screw receiving impression.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 to Hoadley discloses a screw anchoring device for pre-assembled sealing attachment over an aperture in a wall surface panel, such as a plastic liner wall of a refrigerator, which, in turn, is to be attached to an outer cabinet wall with the space between the walls to be filled with an insulating material as, for example, a foamed in situ plastic material; the anchoring device including a plate portion with a helical screw impression and struck tabs piercing an attached double faced adhesive pad for mounting the device to the adjacent wall surface in position to seal the aperture therethrough with the screw impression in position to receive a screw passed through the adhesive pad for mounting various types of utility components to the accessible face of the liner wall, and the plate portion of the anchoring device having angled edge portion to facilitate initial handling and subsequent embedment in the foamed insulating material.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,328 to Ginter discloses a fastening element for anchoring in a borehole with a hardenable compound has a shaft extending along a longitudinal axis, a mixing element, and a profiling element with radially protruding profiling sections.
However, the prior patents fail to describe an anchor (which will remain in place without adhesives or tape) for securing a screw which is easy to use and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide an anchor for accepting a screw or other fastener which is especially suitable for securing a devices, accessories or components to a wall of a refrigerator with a spring-tensioned concave base.